Time
by conniejaneway
Summary: Casualty/Star Trek:Voyager crossover. Strange I know but I love both the shows. I ship Connie Beauchamp and Jacob Masters. I also ship Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay. This is the story of how they met.
1. Chapter 1

**_The characters are not mine._**

They walked hand in hand down the isolated beach, the wind was blowing forcing angry grey clouds towards the coast, not that the couple minded. It was a relief to get a moment to themselves away from their hectic high pressure jobs at Holby City hospitals emergency department.

Connie and Jacob had been seeing each other now for five months and this was their first get away together, it wasn't much, just two nights away in a sleepy seaside villages only bed and breakfast. The idea had been Connie's to spend some time to get to know each other away from the chaos, paperwork and politics of the E.D.

Jacob was delighted with the suggestion, to spend 48 hours in Connie Beauchamp's company was a dream come true. He could never of imagined being in this position when they met just over a year ago, their first meeting had been strained to say the least. Finding her confident, feisty and headstrong, Jacob had been determined to get passed the icy exterior she carried to keep the people around her at arms length. Her beauty wasn't just skin deep, the way she took care of her patients, fought for them and her staff had Jacob in awe. Connie had never been one to stand idly by when there was something she could do and that included putting the hospital board of directors in their place.

A lot of the hospital staff found her intimidating and cold, but not Jacob. To Jacob she was fascinating and someone he needed to get to know.

Connie had flippantly rejected all of his advances to start with but working side by side, day in day out you can't help but get to know someone. And that's what happened, they talked and shared friendly banter, slowly Jacob chipped away at the walls Connie had built around herself. As he got to see more of the real Connie he realized that the confidence she possessed as clinical lead wasn't something she had when it came to her personal life.

That's why Jacob was so pleased that it was Connie's idea to come here, she was letting him in, slowly but surely she was opening up letting Jacob see her vulnerable side. In private Connie was a completely different person, playful, quick witted and loving with a smile that could light up a room, something that the rest of the E.D staff had no chance of seeing.

Jacob pulled her closer as the wind picked up, looking at the sky they saw the clouds turn darker, a eerie Orange light shining through them.

"Come on sweet cheeks, let's head back, looks like one hell of a storm coming in!" Said Jacob. Connie nodded up at him as a gust of wind took her breath away.

Turning they started walking back the way they came. "Tell me... why I didn't book a fortnight in spain instead!" Connie shouted up over the howl of the wind.

"Because we only have two days off...hold that thought though...I like the way you think!" Said Jacob in a raised voice then lent down to place a gentle kiss on her lips but a flash of light and a loud cracking noise in the sky forced them apart. They looked round in time to see a large ball of lightening streaking towards them hitting a few hundred yards up the beach exploding in a ball of flames. As it hit the shockwaves knocked the couple to down leaving them dazed and confused. Helping each other up they took in the sight of the smoke that was billowing up into the already black sky, peering into the thick smog the outline of a large object became clearer.

"You okay?" Asked Jacob his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine...you?" Wondered Connie.

"Ye...I'm good." Nodded Jacob looking back over his shoulder towards the mysterious blaze.

Connie was pulling on Jacob's hand trying to back away but his curiosity had been spiked, the scene before them was like nothing either of them had ever seen before.

"What the hell!..." Muttered Jacob.

There was debris scattered on the pebbles, twisted sheets of mental and piles of burning rubble.

"Oh my god..." Whispered Connie trying to reach the phone out her coat pocket. "We need to call for help...what is it?" She asked as she to moved forward for a closer look.

"I don't know..." Jacob squinted looking over the wreckage trying to find something identifiable. "...whatever it was...nobody could have survived." Said Jacob sadly.

And that's when they heard it, a humming noise followed by a tingling sensation that running down their bodies from head to toe. They looked at each other as the world around them disappeared in a white light tinted with blue, the last thing Jacob saw was the pure panic in Connie's eyes before they disappeared.

 ** _So... this is the start of my casualty/voyager crossover. I just wanting to try something different. I'm not sure how it'll pan out, but I promise it's not going to get to farfetched... (apart from Connie and Jacob being on a starship that is! )_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy_**

 ** _C.J x_**


	2. Chapter 2

On board the starship voyager sparks burst from consoles as smoke filled the bridge.

"We have all the debris from the alien vessel in the shuttle bay captain." Shouted a young ensign as he shielded his face from more popping circuits.

"Good...get us back through that rift Mr Paris!...Tuvok? Take a security team to the shuttle bay... I want to know what we're dealing with!" Commanded the slight woman in a red and black uniform.

"Yes Captain."

Kathryn Janeway continued to bark orders as she paced around the bridge, one hand on her hip and the other rubbing her temple. Her size did not represent her power, she had the respect of her crew and each of them jumped to attention when she addressed them.

Capable of striking fear into any alien race that felt Voyager would be easy pickings while they travelled the delta quadrant alone. Capitan Janeway was resourceful and not to be messed with.

The day had started off remarkably quiet as they passed through a friendly region of space.

Kathryn had met her first officer for breakfast to discuss the possibility of shore leave on a M Class planet that had appeared on long range sensors the day before. Getting time for their crew to take a well earned break on terra firma was few and far between so this was an exciting prospect.

Chakotay, Voyager's first officer sat listening to his captains excitement, he had served under Captain Janeway now for seven years and it was clear to him that he could never tire of her enthusiasm. They would spend long nights talking about a number of topics from the ship and it's crew to their time at Starfleet academy.

The command team shared a special friendship, from starting out as enemies they had to learn to trust each other and quickly.

Chakotay had been part of a rogue group known as the Maquis, rebel fighters seeking justice against the Cardassians for destroying his home planet, it had been Kathryn's duty to capture him and his crew.

After being swept into the delta quadrant, seventy thousand light years from earth they were forced to work together as one crew under Starfleet rules and regulations.

Captain Janeway sat down in her chair in the middle of the bridge, leaning over to the centre console that she shared with Chakotay to read reports that where coming from all over the ships.

"Captain... we're safely back through the rift! It collapsed behind us." Reported the chief helmsman.

"Thank you lieutenant Paris...get to sickbay we've got casualties coming in..." the captain's voice trailed off as she read through the names on the list. Chakotay was one of them.

"Captain?" Queried Tom.

"The doctors program is offline...there are two crew members with serious injuries." She informed him shaking off her worry.

"On my way."

Knowing that now was not the time to let her feelings cloud her judgment she got up and made her way over to ensign Kim's station. "Harry...coordinate repair teams from here... make the doctor a priority. I'm going to the shuttle bay...You have the bridge."

"Yes Captain." Obeyed the young ensign.

Janeway had no idea what she was expecting when she got there but the scene before her she could never have imagined.

The doors to the shuttle bay slid open to reveal the steaming wreckage of a small alien ship, it had giant gaping holes in its hull and scorch marks on the panels that remained intact.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Kathryn spun around to face the direction of the loud voice.

Charging towards her was a smartly dressed woman, she had long dark hair and a glare that could probably kill.

"Well?! Are you going to answer me!" She barked.

Calmly Kathryn held her hands up as in surrender to the angry woman. "Please...try to remain calm...my name is captain Janeway..."

"Are you deaf, that's not what I asked you!" Snapped the woman clearly upset.

In the corner of her eye Kathryn could see Tuvok approaching with another man, tall and well built.

"Captain...these people were in the vicinity of the craft when ensign Kim completed the transport." Reported Tuvok the ship's chief of security.

Janeway sighed. "I'm sorry you've been caught up in all of this...if you could calm down we'll get this sorted out as soon as pos-" "CALM DOWN! Are you serious?!" Yelled the woman as the man came forward to introduced himself.

"Hi, my name's Jacob Masters...this is Connie Beauchamp...please tell us what's happened here." He asked, worry written all over his face.

"Of course...we should get the two of you checked out in sickbay-" "We fine...its answers we want...not medical care!" Said Connie interrupting again.

"Please..." Insisted Janeway. "...I'll explain on the way...it's going to be quite a lot to take in I'm afraid." She said guiding the confused duo towards to doors.

As the four of them walked the corridors to sickbay Janeway summarised the events that had taken place that led them to be on Voyager.

"A few months ago we came across that ship you just saw..." Said Janeway pointing over her shoulder. "...they'd caused the destruction of a planet we were in negotiations with for supplies...the race on board have been experimenting with time travel but their technology is... let's say temperamental at best...I'm afraid at the time we were unable to stop them and the planet was destroyed...When we ran into them a few hours ago they were using the same device again...Our scans had shown they had managed to open a... sort of portal if you like...when all our attempts to contact them were ignored...we decided to investigate...That's when we discovered they intended to travel to earth's pasted...We pursued them in a fire fight and took heavy damage... but we came out on top... I believe that's where you became involved." She explained.

They stopped outside the doors to sickbay.

"So, what you've just mentioned...planet's and ships...where exactly are we?" Asked Connie becoming calmer as she listened, taking in all the information.

"Your on-board a starship called Voyager." Said Janeway holding out her hands.

"Okay...so why can't you just put us back on the beach...let us get off crazy train!" Said Jacob.

Janeway didn't know how to tell them. "I'm afraid...it's not that simple...when the alien ship was destroyed the rift they opened started to collapse...I'm sorry but we're no longer in your time...this is the 24th century."

Ok, how am I doing? Am a little unsure here, is it worth continuing?

C.J x


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Janeway stepped into sickbay with Connie and Jacob, they were greeted by a frantic Tom Paris, who had taken over in the doctors absence.

"Captain...we've got a problem! I've treated all the crew with miner injuries, but I'm struggling...it's commander Chakotay...he's in a more serious condition and I've not got the expertise to preform the procedure...I need the doctor online." He explained.

Janeway tapped her com badge. "Janeway to ensign Kim."

"Go ahead captain."

"Harry how long till we can get the doctor back?"

"Things are going slowly...we have a lot of systems down, I'm guessing two...three hours."

"As quick as you can Harry." Said the captain ending the link.

Tom looked at her with a pained expression. "Captain...he doesn't have that long, a piece of shrapnel has caused damage to his heart. I can't do the procedure, I don't know how!"

"Err...Hello...Err...Hi." said Jacob wanting Janeway's attention. "Maybe I should reintroduce you to this lady here."

"Jacob! No...just leave it!" Hissed Connie.

"Connie you could help the guy..." Insisted Jacob.

"No I can't...have you seen the technology they got round here! How would I be able to help him!" Connie reasoned.

Jacob stepped away from Connie moving towards Janeway.

"Could you get her surgical equipment she'd need?" Asked Jacob.

"Hold on just a minute!" Said Janeway. "What makes you so sure you can help my first officer?"

Connie stepped forward. "My name is Mrs Connie Beauchamp I'm one of the best Cardiothoracic Surgeon's in the country...I'm also Clinical Lead in an emergency department."

Janeway looked to Tom who nodded. "Come with me tell me what you need." He said to Connie leading her into the adjoining room.

While they were gone Janeway walked over to Chakotays side, he was unconscious, pale and lifeless.

"How good is she?" Asked Janeway as she took in Chakotays appearance, never once looking up.

"Very good...I'd say your friend just got lucky." Beamed Jacob.

The machines that were monitoring chakotay started to beep and panic swept over the captain. "Tom!"

Connie breezed back into the room throwing her coat at Jacob so she could tie up her hair. "Get over here, your assisting Staff Nurse Masters seen as though this was your bright spark idea!" Connie was closely followed by Tom pushing a trolley filled with surgical tools he recognized. "Tom, is it? You need to tell him how the monitors work!" Said Connie taking charge. "And I need the patient sedating, can you do that?"

"Yes of course." Said Tom using a hypospray on Chakotay's neck.

Connie set to work opening Chakotays chest. "Ok...Jacob retract the ribs." The loud cracking noise was to much for captain Janeway, she excused herself and took up residence in the doctors office. Watching through the window at the scene before her hoping that their guests were as good as they thought they were. She couldn't lose chakotay, she just couldn't!

The time passed slowly as Janeway waited patiently for news when she saw Connie pull something silver out of Chakotays chest and throw it down on a tray Tom was holding. Noting the relief wash over his face, hope began to rise in her so she made her way back into the main room. The hope was short lived when the alerts on the monitors started going off. "His blood pressure is dropping!" Said Tom.

"I just need to find the bleed..." Frowned Connie. "...Jacob...I need suction now! I can't see a thing!"

"Its there I see it." Said Jacob pointing to a tear in a small artery.

"Yes...good catch...Ok...I think I ...got it." Connie stepped back, her blood covered hands held in the air. She looked to Jacob who was watching the monitors.

"His BP is rising...heartbeats still a little weak but it's there. Nice work boss!" Said Jacob as they smiled at each other.

Janeway let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Right back to work..." Said Connie. "...Jacob...sutures...Let's close him up."

Janeway was sat with Connie and Jacob in the doctors office.

"That was amazing work out there, I can't thank you enough for what you did for commander Chakotay."

"Its no problem...glad we could help." Said Connie giving the captain a small smile. "He's not out of the woods yet...he has a long recovery ahead." She advised.

"So where is your doctor...I heard someone say he was offline...what does that mean?" Asked Jacob.

"He's a EMH...emergency medical hologram...he's capable of performing millions of medical procedures. He's also a good friend...My engineering team are confident he will be back up and running any time now."

"A hologram? Wow! ...how does that work?" Wondered Jacob.

"The doctor is essentially a computer program...we have holographic emitters placed around the room that project his image and a series of complicated force fields enable him to treat patients...pick up objects etcetera." Janeway tried to explain as simply as possible.

"That's certainly impressive..." Agreed Connie. "...look...I don't mean to be rude but how long are we stuck here for?" She questioned.

"We have a number of key systems still down, so when we're back up a running I'll send my best people to examine the wreckage...It maybe a few days so I'll find you both some quarters...I really am sorry about all this." Apologised Janeway.

"A few days!" Panicked Connie. "People will know we're missing...my staff are expecting us back tomorrow!" She added starting to get riled up again.

The light's in sickbay flickered, Connie and Jacob looked around before their eyes landed on each other.

"Please don't worry." Said the captain. "...like I said, we are repairing lots of systems...it's nothing to be scared of. I've spoken to my chief engineer...she seems to think we can get you back to the same time you were taken...Nobody will no you've been missing..." Janeway assured them. "The idea is to make as little impact on the timeline as possible...But please be patient with us...the crew are working as fast as they can."

Connie and Jacob nodded their understanding as realisation dawned on them that there was no quick fix, that the strange situation they had found themselves in wouldn't be over anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Neelix to captain Janeway."

"Go ahead Nelix, what can I do for you?"

"Rumour as it we have a couple of guests on board...I was wondering if there anything I could do to help?" Asked Neelix.

Janeway looked towards Connie and Jacob, smiling she said. "Actually there is...could you find me some quarters...make sure the replicators are fully functional...then come and collect our guests from sickbay please."

"Certainly captain, I'm on it now. Neelix out."

Neelix was Voyagers resident Talaxian that joined the crew early on in their journey, he had travelled extensively around the delta quadrant after war had ravaged his home. This made him a valuable member of the crew as guide and ambassador, his knowledge of other species and many acquaintances greatly improved their chances of successful trade negotiations.

Tom put his head round the door. "Captain...sorry to disturb you."

"What is it Mr Paris."

"The doctors up and running." He smiled.

Janeway jumped up. "Excuse me a moment." Smiled Janeway before she left the doctors office. Connie and Jacob looked to each other, shrugging they followed the captain into the next room.

"Doctor good to see you..." Said Janeway placing a friendly hand on his arm. "...This is Mrs Beauchamp...she performed life saving surgery on chakotay while you were offline." Explained the captain.

Connie held her hand out. "Nice to meet you doctor...?"

"Its just doctor...I haven't picked a name as of yet...Thank you for holding the fort...now I better get the commander here back on his feet." Said the doctor, not bothering with shaking Connie's hand.

"Err...excuse me! There's no need to be rude...And that man needs rest!" Argued Connie.

Ignoring the people around him the doctor waved a small device that looked no more impressive than a torch, over Chakotay's body. Connie and Jacob watched on in awe as they witnessed what could only be described as a miracle. The wound on Chakotays chest slowly began to disappear, the skin knitting back together as if it had never been there at all the. His vital signs improving steadily until the doctor stepped back to admire his work.

"What the hell...!" Said Jacob gobsmacked.

The doctor looked at Connie who was stood with her mouth hanging open. "The procedure you used is archaic but effective, you did a good job under the circumstances."

Connie's face turned to thunder. "Archaic!" She exclaimed.

"Yes...well, obviously at some point your work would have been acceptable..." The doctor gloated. "...no match for my skills." His ego inflating.

Janeway spoke up to stop Connie's anger bubbling over. "Doctor! Please!" She warned him. "These people saved Chakotay life...that's all that matters...what's his prognosis?" She asked.

"He'll make a full recovery...in fact, I don't see why I can't wake him now." Said the doctor smugly as he moved back over to chakotay, pressing a hypospray on his neck it hissed and shortly after that the commander started to stir.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay said feeling groggy, trying to sit up he rubbed his chest.

Janeway approached him, resting her hand on his bare shoulder she encouraged him to remain laying down. "Rest Chakotay...you've had quite an ordeal...how do you feel?"

"Erm... yes...fine captain...what happened?" He asked becoming more aware of his surroundings.

"You were caught by flying debris...you've been very lucky." Janeway told him honestly.

The sound of the sickbay doors sliding open caught everyone's attention and a strange looking man walked in. His blotchy skin and whiskers startled Connie and Jacob.

"Arr...mister Neelix." Said Janeway addressing the brightly dressed bubbly character. "These are our guests Connie and Jacob...could you show them to their quarters, replicate anything they need...some fresh clothes..." Said Janeway looking at Connie's blood stained top. "...toiletries and some food." Janeway turned to the couple. "You'll be fine with Neelix." She reassured them. "I need to call a meeting with my senior staff to discuss what happens next...I'll be in touch as soon as there's more information." Giving them a nod, Capitan Janeway left sickbay quickly.

Connie and Jacob reluctantly followed Neelix round the corridors keeping him at a distance, he was well aware of their nervousness towards him so he tried to put them at ease. "Your safe here on Voyager...captain Janeway will make sure you get home...Right... these will be your quarters for your stay...I found two together so you can stay close." He smiled feeling pleased with himself.

"Erm...Jacob...!" Said Connie unsure how to continue, but Jacob knew exactly what she was trying to say. "We'd like to say together...we're a couple." He explained.

"Oh...I'm sorry...apologies...Follow me..." they followed Neelix passed a few more doors.

"Here we go one double room, come on in...I'll show you how to use the replicator and other appliances." Said Neelix smiling kindly at them.

Meanwhile Janeway and chakotay spoke in her ready room. "How you feeling...shouldn't you be resting?" Asked Janeway as she placed a gentle hand on his chest over his heart.

"I feel fine now...the doctor told me what happened."

"You had me worried there for awhile...it was touch and go..." said Janeway trying to hold herself together. She gave him a watery smile before trying to turn away.

Chakotay stopped her holding onto her hand. "Kathryn?" He asked concerned.

"Please don't chakotay..." Looking at the floor Janeway took a deep breath to steady herself. "...B'Lanna seems confident that after repairs are finished we'll be able to get Connie and Jacob back where they belong." She said pulling her hand back.

"That's good news." Nodded Chakotay not falling for the change of subject, he lifted her chin so she would look at him.

"I thought I'd lost you." She whispered as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that...I wouldn't know how to cope if it was you laying on that bed." Confessed Chakotay wiping away the moisture from her face with his thumb.

"I can't do this Chakotay...I'm your captain..." Said Kathryn weakly.

cupping her cheeks Chakotay slowly leant down, pausing just before their lips touched to give her chance to pull away if she wanted to. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips, barely touching lasting only a second.

"I'm sorry..." Said Kathryn stepping backwards, breaking their contact. "...I want...I can't Chakotay...there are rules." Kathryn struggled.

"I know, I'm sorry too..." Agreed Chakotay sadly. "...I just...I'm sorry." He said as he watched her walk out back onto her bridge.

Neelix had left the visitors to get cleaned up, Connie sat heavily on the bed with a sigh. "Jacob...What the hell is happening here?" She asked looking to him for answers. "This is crazy!"

Jacob joined her on the bed. "I know...I'm in shock I don't know what to say...it's just so unbelievable!"

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know sweet cheeks...I think we just need to see how this thing plays out...they seem like good people." Standing, Jacob took Connie's hand pulling her up. "Why don't we get cleaned up...try this replicator out...see if it's as good as that Neelix character says it is." Connie nodded to Jacob. "I know it is..." Said Connie confidently. "I saw where all that medical equipment came from..." She smiled. "...Shower first?"

"I like how you think Queen Bee." Said Jacob and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

They had taken a shower before using the replicator to get themselves some fresh clothes, Connie had chosen a pair of black fitted trousers, white top and shoes, she had also applied a small amount of makeup and curled her hair. Jacob had picked dark jeans, a fitted top and trainers.

Connie stood in front of the mirror admiring her new shoes. "These are definitely coming home with us!" She said with a smile lifting her heal to show Jacob the red sole.

"They even have Louboutin's in the twenty-fourth century..." Smirked Jacob. "...feeling better now you've your heels on?"

"Oh yes!" Said Connie happily.

"So now what do we do?" Asked Jacob.

"Do you think we're locked in here?" Said Connie looking towards the door.

"Shall we find out?" Asked Jacob holding out his hand.

Kathryn was sat looking over the back of her sofa at the stars outside her window, she'd thrown off her uniform jacket clutching a cup of coffee. The weight of the world on her shoulders, thoughts of her previous encounter with Chakotay running through her mind.

She wasn't entirely sure when it happened but it had, her feeling for Chakotay had moved beyond that of friendship. She kept her feelings buried deep but Chakotay wore his on his sleeve for all to see. He was a kind a gentle man despite his prominent role in the marquis all those years ago, his loyalty to her had never wavered no matter how many times she had rejected his advances. As captain it was against Starfleet protocol to be romantically involved with a member of her crew and she had remained steadfast in her beliefs that one day those same ideals will get them all home.

A relationship with her first office could jeopardize the chain of command, especially out here, so far from home with no support from Starfleet.

Her door chime brought her back to reality. "Come in."

"Evening captain, I found these two wondering..." Said Neelix indicating to Connie and Jacob stood behind him.

"That's fine Neelix, come on in!" She said waving them into her quarters.

"If these nothing else captain...?" Said Neelix from the door.

"No, thank you." Said the captain dismissing him. "How are you both?"

"Fine...thank you." Said Connie.

"I see you managed to get cleaned up...have you eaten?" Asked Janeway moving across the room.

"Erm... no...we haven't...I'd like to ask captain Janeway is there any news about getting us home?" Questioned Connie.

"Please...call me Kathryn...I'm off duty in my quarters there's no need for the formalities..." She said before turning to the replicator. "...three bowls of tomato soup." She ordered.

Kathryn collected their meals that materialised and placed them on her table. "Come sit down...Lets eat while I bring you put to date on our progress."

The three of them sat talking for over a hour, Kathryn explained as best she could the situation.

"So in short," said Jacob try to understand. "It looks likely we'll be here for a few days."

"Yes I'm sorry." Apologized Kathryn.

The door chime sounded.

"Come in."

The doors parted to reveal a worried looking chakotay. "Oh...Sorry... I didn't realize you had company...I'll catch up with you another time." Said Chakotay trying to flee.

"Its fine...come in." Said Kathryn forcing a small smile knowing she had to face him sometime, it might as well be now.

"I was just getting us some wine, can I interest you in a glass Chakotay?" She asked trying to dispel the awkwardness between them.

"Erm.. thank you...that would be nice." Chakotay moved over to the table where Connie and Jacob were sat. "I need to thank you both for what you did for me today...Kathryn said if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here now, so thank you."

"Your welcome...I can't believe how well your looking to say you had open heart surgery only a few hours ago...The medical technology your doctor uses is nothing short of amazing!" Said Connie.

While Connie talked to Chakotay, Jacob got up to help Kathryn with the drinks. "You ok? Kathryn?"

"Oh... Yes thank you...It's been an eventful day." Kathryn said passing two drinks to Jacob to carry.

Taking the other two she watched as Jacob handed Connie a glass placing a kiss on her head. "There you go sweet cheeks."

"Thanks muscles."

"The two of you are together?" Asked Chakotay.

"Erm...Ye...for a few months now, it's still early days...That's why we were on that beach, for some alone time away from work." Explained Connie.

"But earlier...in sickbay...he called you boss." Said Kathryn.

"Well she is...technically...Connie's clinical lead and I'm a nurse in the same department." Explained Jacob.

"There's no technically about it Staff Nurse Masters. I am the boss!" Said Connie in an authoritative tone but she couldn't keep the smile from her face as she looked at him.

"Doesn't that cause issues?" Curiosity getting the better of Kathryn.

"No...we both know work is work and we both have important jobs to do." Said Connie.

"Well that's wonderful." Said Chakotay as he watched Kathryn take a big drag of her wine.

The four of them sat at the table talking a while longer. "How did the two of you get together." Asked Chakotay.

Connie and Jacob smiled at each other. "She took some convincing let me tell you." Said Jacob.

"Well I'm no push over..." Said Connie stifling a yawn. "I wasn't about to let some cocky nurse strut into my department and sweep me off my feet without some sort of resistance." She chuckled.

"Let me walk you back to your quarters, it's been a long day for you both." Said Kathryn feeling uncomfortable with the topic of conversation.

"Oh no...there's no need...I think I remember the way... left to the lift, ask for deck five, five doors right!" Tried Connie.

"Quick learner hey...ok well the crew are there to help if you need them. I'll send Neelix for you in the morning...he'll take you to the mess hall for breakfast." Said Kathryn.

They all said goodnight, Jacob and Connie left hand in hand.

After the doors closed behind them Kathryn turned to Chakotay who had started to approach her. "They seem a sensible pair." He said grinning.

"Please don't Chakotay...I know what your going to say." Her right hand rested on her hip as her left rubbed her temple. "If they can do it...why can't we..." She sighed.

"I wasn't going to say a word...but since you brought it up!" Pushed Chakotay standing in her personal space.

"You know why...We have the lives of everyone on this ship in our hands...I can't afford any distractions!" Reasoned Kathryn.

Chakotays brow creased, "So what are you saying...that Connie and Jacob don't have lives that depend on them...they work in a emergency department Kathryn!"

"But they can get transferred if it doesn't work out..." Said Kathryn quietly not looking at him.

"Is that it...is that why you push me away?...because you think we wouldn't work?" Chakotay asked taking a gentle hold of her hand.

"I've not exactly had a great track record..." She started.

Chakotay lifted his hand to her face so she would look at him. "I love you Kathryn...I'm not going to hurt you." With that he dropped his head and kissed her just as gently as before, he was well aware that he was pushing her now further than he had before. This time she kissed him back, but it was only a spilt second before she pulled away.

"I need to think Chakotay..." She said backing away. "...I can't do that with he here...I think you should go."

"Ok...but you now where I am if you need me." Said Chakotay reluctantly as he walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

They walked back to their quarters with arms around each other's waist. Connie looked up at Jacob with a smile. "Well to say we're having a nightmare right now...I quite enjoyed the company this evening."

Jacob smiled back at her. "I wouldn't call it a nightmare...not while your with me!"

"A real smooth talker aren't you!" Said Connie chuckling as they walked into their room.

"I do try." Jacob pulled Connie back pinning her against the wall beside the door and kissed her deeply.

"If I have to be stuck here...I couldn't think of anyone I would rather be with." He told her honestly.

"Me to muscles." Smiled Connie sliding her arms around his neck.

Sometime later they were laid in bed wrapped in each others arms, their clothes haphazardly strewn around the floor.

"You ok sweet cheeks?" Asked Jacob sensing the change in her mood.

"Ye...i was just thinking...what happens if they can't fix this?" Said Connie looking up at him.

"I don't know...I really don't have a clue but I'm not giving up on them just yet...Kathryn seems confident that her engineers can figure something out." Said Jacob trying to remain positive.

"I hope so." Said Connie snuggling back down to Jacob's shoulder and wrapping her arm around his waist. "What do you thinks going on there...with Kathryn and Chakotay?"

Jacob chuckled quietly. "What...you don't recognize it?...the longing looks...the awkwardness...the stubborn woman!" He looked back down at her and then continued. "The near death experience bringing them closer together...Does it not sound familiar to you?"

Connie slapped his chest. "I'm not stubborn!"

"If you say so." Said Jacob as he pulled her closer still. "Chakotay's got it bad...he couldn't take his eyes of her all night."

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Guessed Connie.

The next morning when Jacob woke he saw Connie sat on the edge of the bed leaning over, elbows resting on her knees. "What's wrong sweet cheeks?"

"Mmmm...I don't know...I feel a little off...I'm gunna get dressed." She said picking up her clothes she disappeared into the bathroom leaving Jacob concerned.

When the door chime sounded Jacob jumped up grabbing for his underwear, throwing them on with his jeans he opened the door. "Oh...hey Neelix...is it that time already?"

"Em...oh...yes...I didn't mean to disturb you...I can come back later." Stammered Neelix.

"No, it's fine...come in..." Said Jacob putting his shirt on. "...Connie's just getting dressed."

"How are you and your good lady this morning...sleep well?" Asked Neelix bubbly as ever.

"Well now you mention it..." Said Jacob. "Connie said she was feeling under the weather this morning."

"Oh dear that's not good...We'll make a detour to sickbay...the doctor will sort her out in a flash." He beamed.

"That won't be necessary." Come Connie's stern voice from behind them. She was fully dressed and ready to face the day. "I think I'm just a bit hungry."

"Oh, okay..." said Neelix looking to Jacob for confirmation. "...well let's get you some food then...but if you don't feel any better you must see the doctor!" He insisted.

"Fine let's go." Grumbled Connie.

They entered the mess hall and Neelix directed them to a table where Chakotay was already sat. "What can I get you both to eat and drink?" Asked Neelix.

"I'll have coffee and some toast please." Said Connie.

"And for you Jacob?" Asked Neelix.

"I'll have the same, thanks." Said Jacob distracted by Connie's pale complexion.

"Go ahead and sit...I'll bring it over." Commanded Neelix.

Connie and Jacob approached Chakotay who was sat with a hot drink reading from a tablet. "Good morning...how are you both?" Asked Chakotay smiling up at them.

"Well..." Jacob started but Connie jumped in to cut him off. "We're fine thank you...where's Kathryn this morning?" She asked trying to divert attention from her.

"She's down in engineering getting her hands dirty...Kathryn's never been one to sit back and watch." Said Chakotay smiling.

Neelix placed their food and drinks in front of them, Jacob saw Connie turn her nose up at it pushing the plate into the middle of the table. "You ok?" Asked Chakotay who was sat across from her and saw how she reacted to the food.

"Erm...I...actually no...I'm feeling a little ill this morning." Admitted Connie.

"It could be a small dose of space sickness, can you walk?" When Connie nodded Chakotay continued. "We'll take you to sickbay."

The three of them walked into sickbay. "Computer, activate the E.M.H." Said Chakotay.

The doctor flickered into existence. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency."

"Doc... I think Connie's experiencing some space sickness." Explained Chakotay.

"How about you leave the medical diagnosis to me commander... let's have the patient on the bed please." Came the doctors snappy reply.

Connie climbed up on the bed as Kathryn walked in. "Is everything ok?" She asked concerned. "Neelix stopped by engineering."

"Captain." Greeted Chakotay taking her to one side. "She feeling unwell."

Kathryn nodded. "Space sickness?" She wondered out loud as she watched Jacob holding Connie's hand as the doctor scanned her.

"Well it's clear the commander will never make it in the medical profession...your diagnosis of space sickness couldn't be further off mark." Announced the doctor.

"What's wrong with her!" Jacob panicked fearing the worst.

The doctor turned to Connie a exaggerated smile plastered on his face. "Congratulations Mrs Beauchamp, your pregnant!"


	7. Chapter 7

"What!" Said Connie.

"Your pregnant." Repeated the doctor oblivious to her shock.

"NO, YOUR WRONG! I can't be I'm...I'm on the pill...your wrong!" Said Connie trying to convince herself as much as the doctor.

"My scans are conclusive Mrs Beauchamp...your precisely five weeks two days along! Congratulations!" He said happily.

Jacob stood there his mouth moving but no words coming out, complete shock had taken over his body. Rubbing his hands over his face he took a deep breath trying to take in the news.

"The contraceptive pill from the 21st century is only effective if it's taken regularly...could you have missed a dose?" Asked the doctor trying to be helpful.

"No...I...no..." Connie said shaking her head in disbelief, she saw Jacob looking like a rabbit caught in some headlights. Scared by his reaction Connie slid from the bed quickly making her way out the room, she ran unable to face the situation.

Placing a gentle hand on Jacob's arm Kathryn stopped him chasing after her. "I'll talk to her." She said with a sad smile. "Stay with Chakotay."

"Connie!...Connie please slow down...talk to me." Kathryn caught up to her as she entered the turbo lift, she looked lost with no idea which direction to go in. "Deck 3." Kathryn commanded the computer.

"He's wrong Kathryn...he has to be!" Insisted Connie.

"The doctors not usually wrong about these sort of things." Kathryn said gently.

"Did you see the look on Jacob's face..." Connie asked. "...we've only been together a few months..." The lift doors opened and Kathryn led Connie into her quarters.

"I can't do this...He's going to hate me...I finally find some happiness..." Connie went on.

"He doesn't hate you Connie..." Kathryn told her as she opened the doors to her quarters. "...Go and have a seat." Kathryn went to the replicator ordering two glasses of water for them both before sitting beside Connie on the sofa.

"What makes you think Jacob wouldn't be happy? From what I've seen he completely adores you...you can't let the amount of time you've been together influence you...Just let the news sink in before you make any decisions." Kathryn said calmly.

Connie took a sip from her glass contemplating Kathryn's words.

"That's part of the problem..." said Connie shaking her head. "...I plan everything...I'm Connie Beauchamp and I always have a plan...this wasn't planned...I'm an organized person Kathryn...I decide when things happen in my life, it's always been that way..." She let out a sigh. "...It still doesn't change the fact that Jacob looked absolutely mortified."

"Well to be fair I thought he took the news better than you." Smiled Kathryn nudging Connie's shoulder with hers.

"What do you mean?" She questioned with a frown.

"You ran off...left him stood in sickbay..." Grinned Kathryn.

"I should probably talk to him shouldn't I?" Admitted Connie.

"Only when your ready...is it really such a bad thing?" Wondered Kathryn.

Connie thought for a moment. "I have a daughter...Grace...She's eleven and lives with her father in New York. She left me to live with him because I kept putting work first...I couldn't give her the attention she needed...she hates me and so will this baby."

Kathryn placed a hand on Connie's shoulder. "Your baby won't hate you...things are different this time...you have Jacob...neither of you will let history repeat its self."

"The thought of never seeing Grace again terrifies me...if I get home..."

"When!" Corrected Kathryn.

Connie gave her a sad smile. "When...I get home I'm going to get her back...I'll be taking a step back at work...I'll do whatever it takes..." She said with determination in her voice. "...I'm scared that I've been a terrible mother once...what if I am again?"

Kathryn smiled at her. "I can't believe that...not when you care enough to admit you've made mistakes...not when your going to fight to put it right."

"...Thank you for this Kathryn...for listening..." said Connie gratefully.

"Come on...you should be having this conversation with Jacob...not me." Insisted Kathryn moving to get up.

Connie stopped her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of cause...anything...but as I tell Chakotay...I always reserve the right not to answer...Captain's prerogative!" Smiled Kathryn.

"What's the story with you and chakotay?" Asked Connie.

"It's...erm...complicated." Said Kathryn finding her hands fascinating.

"How so?"

"We're Starfleet officers...it's against protocol for a captain to be in a relationship with a member of the crew..." Kathryn explained. "...if we were in the alpha quadrant...it'd be a different story...but out here we have no choice...I will always be his captain and he will always be my first officer..." She sighed. "...no matter how much we want more."

"That's such a shame...to put your life on hold like that...indefinitely." Said Connie.

"You know what I find troubling..." Said Kathryn deep in thought. "...if I was never sent to capture him...if we were never pulled into the delta quadrant...we would never have met...I never would have found my best friend...seven years later and I can't...no...I won't imagine my life without him...so it makes it hard for me to regret the position we're in...if we made it back to earth tomorrow and Starfleet command still demanded the marquis be arrested...I wouldn't hesitate to turn this ship around and head back the way we came." Kathryn confused.

"You love him." Stated Connie.

"Yes I do..." Admitted Kathryn sadly. "...come on let's get you and Jacob talking." She added making a decisive moved.

"Kathryn will talk her round...just calm down...have a seat." Said Chakotay as he watched Jacob pace his quarters like a caged animal.

"But she must be thinking all sorts...I just couldn't believe what I was hearing!" Worried Jacob. "...this is the best news...but I just froze...what if Connie doesn't want it?"

"I think your over thinking things...just wait and see what Connie has to say first...everything after that will work itself out." Chakotay told him.

"Janeway to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here captain."

"Are you still with Jacob...I have someone here who needs to speak with him." Said Kathryn.

"We're in his quarters captain."

"On our way, Janeway out."

"See..." Said Chakotay proudly. "...Kathryn could talk even the most determined around to her way of thinking."

"Why am I so nervous..." Asked Jacob as he continued his pacing.

A couple of minutes later Kathryn and Connie walked in. "Well...we'll let you to talk...You know where we are if you need anything...Chakotay?" Kathryn motioned him to follow her out the door.

"Hi." Said Jacob not know what to say.

"Hi." Connie gave him a slight smirk.

"Are you okay?" He asked nervously taking a shuffle forward.

"I'm sorry I took off..." Said Connie looking at the floor and within seconds she felt Jacob gather her up in his arms holding her tight. "...what are we going to do...Are we even ready for this?"

"We'll be fine Connie...us having this baby doesn't scare me one bit..." said Jacob peering down trying to see her face. "...please say you want this too."

Connie looked up trying to read the expression. "Your happy?" She asked receiving a nod from Jacob. "But in sickbay...the look on your face..." She said as she cuddled into him. "I felt certain you would be angry."

"I've no idea what I was expecting the doctor to say...I was scared he would say you were really ill or something...but this...Your carrying my baby Con...it's...well...wow...I'm over the moon!" Jacob told her honestly.

"Really?" Connie asked feeling uncertain about the whole situation. The feisty and confident Clinical Lead was nowhere in sight.

"Really! I promise...Connie?" Said Jacob lifting her head to look her in the eyes. "Connie I love you! I fell in love with you well before we even got together! We CAN do this."

Connie couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She let them fall freely down her cheeks as she smiled up at him.

"Are you sure your happy...we've only been together five months...this I a real commitment..." She told him.

Jacob led her to their bed, slipping off her shoes they climbed in together. He held her in his arms stroking her back to sooth her. "I'm so happy Connie...I couldn't be angry over this...it's like a dream come true...you haven't said how you feel...is it what you want?"

"I'll be honest...I'm feeling a little numb right now... I'm still processing it...but yes...I want this baby with you."

They just laid there quietly contemplating the mornings events. Jacob began to think Connie had fallen to sleep so he closed his eyes to. He'd just started to drift off when Connie bolted up right and stared down at him.

"What?" Jacob's brow creased.

"Its all your fault! Oh my god...it's all your fault!" Connie was smiling so Jacob didn't worry.

"What's my fault sweet cheeks?" Becoming amused by her outburst.

"Your the reason I'm pregnant!"

Jacob laughed. "Well yeah, I think that's pretty obvious...although it does take two to tango...You should know that or have you just been pretending to be a doctor?!" Jacob was confused but he was still laughing.

Connie slapped him on the chest. "I'm a surgeon not a doctor!...no work it out...five weeks two days...that was your birthday!...the night we had a 'sleepover' at yours!"

What she was saying started to dawn on Jacob. "Oh I remember it well...I took you home to 'unwrap' my present...so how does that make it my fault?"

"You kept me in bed all the next day until my shift...it's the only day I've ever forgot to take my pill." Confessed Connie with a rye smile.

"Well it's the best birthday present I've ever had." said Jacob grinning. "You gave me a gift that just keeps giving."


	8. Chapter 8

Since leaving Connie and Jacob Kathryn had thrown herself into work, she had returned to engineering where repairs were making slow progress. Rolling up her sleeves with the rest of the crew she had spent hours crawling through Jefferies tubes, replacing circuits and rerouting power supplies.

"Captain." Called Chakotay when he spotted her walking towards her quarters.

"Commander...how's my bridge?" She asked keeping the conversation light.

"I've left it in one piece, I promise...I've been juggling the crew, making sure they've all had some time to rest...there's just a few reports for you to ok tomorrow on your desk...everything else has been dealt with... " He smiled. "...how are the repairs coming?" Inquired Chakotay.

"Slowly..." sighed Kathryn as they reached her quarters first.

"Well...goodnight Kathryn." Said Chakotay as he started moving away.

"Chakotay?"

He turned to see Kathryn stood looking down at her hands, he could see she was feeling unsure of herself. He walked back to her, standing close but not enough to invade her personal space.

"Kathryn?"

She looked him in the eyes. "Have dinner with me?"

"Ok...as long as you let me cook...I'm not feeling to daring tonight." He said with the faintest of smirks.

Kathryn battered his arm lightly as she turned to input the code for her door.

"Go and get cleaned up...you have a little something..." Said Chakotay smiling as he pointed to a smudge of greece on her cheek.

"You let me walk round the ship with muck on my face! I should throw you out an airlock!" Joked Kathryn walking into her bedroom.

"You wouldn't do that...you'd miss my cooking!" He shouted after her.

He was pleased when he heard her chuckle from the other room, his worry that things between them would be strained dissipating.

Half an hour passed before she reappeared, Kathryn stood in the doorway of her bedroom watching as Chakotay put a bowl of vegetation pasta in the centre of the table.

"You know is safe to come out...all the works done you know...the foods ready!" Said Chakotay not even bothering to turn round.

"How did you know I there?" Asked Kathryn as she wondered over to him.

"I always know when your nearby." Smiled Chakotay as he turned to face her.

His breath hitched as he took in her appearance, freshly showered with a light dusting of newly applied makeup, her hair brushed out of its usual bob making it long enough to sit on her shoulders. She was out of her uniform, wearing some black leggings and a long cream sleeveless shirt.

Chakotay shuck himself out of his daze and smiled at her. "You look lovely Kathryn."

"Thank you." She said with a shy smile.

Chakotay pulled out her chair for her. "Come on let's eat."

They ate their food in relative silence, small talk didn't come easy for them tonight so the crew and ship was the safe topics of conversation.

Kathryn dropped her napkin on to her plate. "Thank you Chakotay, that was delicious."

"Your very welcome." Chakotay sat there, watching as she picked up her glass and the rest of the bottle of wine, she took them over to the sofa setting them down on the coffee table.

"Do you want to join me or are you going to stay there?" Asked Kathryn patting the sofa next to her.

Hesitantly Chakotay joined her feeling a little on edge, it had crossed his mind that this was Kathryn's way of letting him down gently, that she would insist they stand by Starfleets rules.

picking up her glass, swirling the liquid around as she gathered her thoughts and searched for the right words.

"Look Kathryn...I know what your going to say...it's...it's fine...Well it's not fine but I will respect your decision...please don't beat yourself up about it. I'm here to make things easier for you...i want to make your burdens lighter, not add to them...that wasn't my intention...I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you yesterday...it was...it was a moment of weakness...I'll show more restraint in future...I'm sorry-" "Chakotay your waffling!" Interrupted Kathryn.

"What?" He said, not sure he heard her right.

"I said...Your waffling." She gave him the smallest of smiles as she took a sip of wine before putting her glass back down.

She could tell by the look on Chakotays face that he was at a complete loss as to what was happening.

She edged a little closer till their thighs touched. "I was actually thinking we could try that kiss again...if you wanted to?" Asked Kathryn looking at him properly for this first time since they sat on the sofa.

"W..What?" Chakotay stuttered.

"Did you bump your head today commander because your being a little slow on the uptake...I said...that kiss yesterday...I'd like to try it again!" A lopsided grin crept slowly onto her face.

With a hand on each side of her face Chakotay pulled her close. "Your sure...I mean...if your not sure...it would kill me to go back."

"I'm positive...I've been thinking about nothing else since I saw you lying in sickbay." Kathryn assured him.

Tentatively edging towards her Chakotay gently placed his lips to hers, only when he felt her grip the front of his uniform did he apply more pressure. Becoming more confident that she wasn't going to run Chakotay deepened the kiss, questing for entrance with his tongue. A low groan came from the back of Chakotay's throat when he was met with equal passion.

The need for air was to great, breaking apart they rested their foreheads together. "I love you Kathryn." Whispered Chakotay.

"I love you too Chakotay." She answered.

There was nothing gently about the kiss that followed, it was the complete opposite to the first, heavy, passionate and soul searing taking both their breaths away. Kathryn straddled Chakotays lap, the need to be closer to him becoming to strong.

It's was Chakotay who broke the kiss, both of them panting for breath. "Kathryn...maybe we should slow down...i don't want to rush you." He said.

Kathryn kissed him again. "Your not rushing me...I promise you Chakotay... I have given this a lot of thought...I want this...I want you..."

Chakotays hands that had been resting on her hips travelling up her back pulling her closer, kissing her slowly as their hands explored each other.

Pulling back completely Kathryn stood up taking Chakotay with her. "Come with me." She said holding onto his hand walking backwards into her bedroom.

They were laid naked tangled in the sheets on Kathryn's bed, Chakotay stroking patterns on her bare back as their breathing returned to normal. "Wow!"

Kathryn let out a chuckle. "Wow indeed!"

"Kathryn?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Tell me one thing...you've been so dead set against this for so long...what changed your mind?" Asked Chakotay, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Connie...we had a really good chat this morning...She gave me a lot to think about..." Kathryn propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. "...this can't change our working relationship...nothing out there..." Kathryn waved her hand towards the rest of the ship. "...can change...we need to stay professional...there's going to come a time when I'll take risks...the ship and crew has to come first...above all else...do you understand what I'm staying...you don't put this ship in danger to save me." She told him flatly.

"I understand Kathryn...just as I'm sure you understand that the same applies to you...that you don't keep me away from dangerous situations if I'm the best person for the job." Said Chakotay.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Asked Kathryn.

Chakotay ran his thumb over her cheek. "I'm certain we are...if the worst did happen...and let's face it the odds aren't in our favour...at least we know how we feel about each other...there'll be no regrets..." Chakotay's mood brighten then. "...besides it's to late now...your mine and there's no going back." He smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacob woke this next morning to the sound of Connie in the bathroom, letting himself in he swept her hair back away from her face. "Morning sickness?"

"Urg...I feel terrible...I don't remember it being this bad with Grace!" Moaned Connie bent over the toilet. "I think I'm done now." She said getting up off the floor and moving to the sink.

"I'll get you some water." Said Jacob leaving Connie to freshen up.

From the bathroom Connie could hear the door chime sound, so she came out the bathroom to investigate.

"Oh hi...morning Kathryn...thank you for yesterday." Said Connie smiling.

"No problem at all...how are you feeling?" She asked.

"She feeling worst than yesterday...before she tries to tell you anything different." Jacob spoke up earning him a glare from Connie and a smile from Kathryn.

"The doctor will be able to help with that..." Said Kathryn confidently leading them out into the corridor. "...Come on...I actually have to thank you for our chat yesterday as well." Blushed Kathryn leaning to whisper in Connie's ear.

"Really!" Exclaimed Connie in surprise.

"You were right...to put our lives on hold...seize the moment is my new motto." Chuckled Kathryn.

"Erm...why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Asked Jacob following close behind the nattering women.

"That's because you are." Answered Connie playfully over her shoulder before turning back to Kathryn. "So...?" She asked probing for more information.

"What?" Said Kathryn coyly.

"Come on...do tell..." Insisted Connie as she linked her arm with Kathryn's. "...was it spare of the moment...or-" "we're taking tentative steps." Admitted Kathryn.

"Tentative?...he spent the night..." Connie laughed. "...I couldn't imagine your idea of jumping in!"

"Whoa..." coughed Jacob. "You and chakotay?"

"Shush..." Warned Kathryn smiling. "...we're keeping it to ourselves...for now anyway."

"It's wonderful news Kathryn." Said Connie genuinely pleased for her new friend.

A small lopsided grin grew on Kathryn's face as she spotted Chakotay approaching from the opposite direction.

"Although, you keep looking at each other like that it won't be a secret for long." Murmured Connie in Kathryn's ear.

"Morning." Chakotay greeted them with a bright smile that showed off his dimples.

"Chakotay, my man!" Jeered Jacob slapping him on the back.

"I thought we were keeping this to ourselves?" Asked Chakotay surprised.

"I said to keep it from the crew..." Corrected Kathryn.

"Well...it's great news." Said Jacob.

"Thank you..." Chakotay gave Kathryn a warm smile. "...I should be getting to the bridge...I'll see you soon." He said as he moved down the corridor.

The doctor came out of his office. "Ah...the wanderer returns." He said looking at Connie.

Connie gave him a small smile. "Sorry for running off yesterday..."

Stepping forward the captain asked. "Doctor...is there something you can do for Connie's morning sickness?"

"Of course...just a simple hypospray should sort that. You'll need to come back in a week for a booster..." Explained the doctor reaching for his medical equipment. "...hop up on the bed."

Taking a seat Connie watched with fascination as the doctor prepared a odd looking device, placing it to her neck she felt a strange tingling sensation. "You should start to feel the symptoms ease straight away...right now let's check this baby over...lay back." He instructed.

As Connie settled an electronic arm came out from the side of the bed arching over her abdomen. "There's nothing to worry about..." Said the doctor. "...This procedure is none invasive...well everything looks perfectly fine...mother and baby are in great health...I know there's not a great deal to see but I can show you a image of baby if you like."

"That'd be great...thank you." Said Jacob after getting the nod from Connie.

The doctor went over to a console to press some buttons and then over the top of it a 3D enlarged image of a five week old fetus appeared. Connie and Jacob were mesmerized. "Wow...that's a baby!" Said Jacob moving closer to the display.

"Well done Staff Nurse Masters...ten out of ten for observation!" Said Connie smiling kindly at him.

"Haha...I meant...that's our baby...We're having a baby." Said Jacob as he looked at Connie who now had a huge grin on her face.

"I can tell you the sex if you like." The doctor interrupted the moment.

"You can do that so soon?" Asked Connie frowning.

"Of cause I can...would you like to know?"

Connie and Jacob looked at each. "Its up to you sweet cheeks." Said Jacob walking over to her to take her hand.

"Ok...Tell us." Said Connie.

"Your having a little girl...congratulations." said the doctor as he removed the medical equipment allowing Connie to sit up.

Kathryn came over to hug them both. "Congratulations to the both of you, it's wonderful news..." She smiled brightly. "...we should celebrate...dinner in my quarters tonight?"

"Sounds great." Connie and Jacob both agreed.

"So there's more news." Said Kathryn getting back to business. "And please don't get your hopes up...but...if everything goes to plan this morning you should be able to head home tomorrow...I'm on my way down to engineering, we're going to test run the alien device."

"That's great...how long before you know if it works?" Asked Connie.

"A couple of hours...go and get yourselves something to eat...I'll contact you later."

Chakotay was sat in his office reading reports from each department, apart from a few minor issues they were ready to be on their way once again.

He decided to take a break to get some lunch when he felt the slightest rubble run through the floor, so slight that it could quite easily missed. He frowned trying think what it could be when an alarm sounded. Rushing from the office Chakotay tapped his com badge. "Chakotay to the bridge. Report!"

"Commander, there's been accident in engineering...the doctor has been informed."

"Please have Neelix check on our guests...the alarms could be worrying for them...I'll be in engineering. Chakotay out!"

Panic swept over him, he knew Kathryn was in engineering with the alien device. He set off running.

The chaos in engineering was everywhere, crew running around from console to console inputting data and rerouting power.

Chakotay stopped at the door looking over the hive of activity, searching for Kathryn. He moved further into the room when he couldn't see her. The voice of the chief engineer caught his attention. "B'Elanna, what the hell happened?"

"We couldn't control the power flow...it happened so quickly!" She said turning away to bark more orders at her staff.

"Where's the captain?" Asked Chakotay.

"The doctors with her now." She said pointing vaguely in the opposite direction where all the smoke bellowed from.

He set off in the direction B'Elanna had gestured to. He heard Kathryn's voice first and it made him smile. "Doctor! Please leave me alone...I'm busy! Stop fusing!" She commanded, her voice full of authority.

Kathryn and Chakotay made eye contact over the doctors shoulder, they shared silent communication and then nodding to each other with a small smile.

She was covered in dirt but she was safe and well.

"Captain? Trying to blow the ship up again I see!" Teased Chakotay.

"Very funny commander...can you arrange Connie and Jacob to meet me in my ready room? Looks like they have to put up with us a while longer."

"Yes Captain."

When Kathryn arrived in her ready room Connie and Jacob were sat waiting for her quietly talking.

Connie saw her and jumped up. "Kathryn! Are you ok? We heard that you were caught in the explosion!"

"I'm fine, a little singed round the edges...nothing a new uniform and the doctor couldn't fix...can I get you anything from the replicator... I'm in desperate need of a coffee." Said Kathryn with a smile.

"We're fine thank you...Chakotay said you had news." Said Jacob as Kathryn approached the replicator.

"Coffee. Black." Kathryn ordered. "I'm afraid it's bad news, we miss judged the power supply, we'll have to start from scratch...I'm so sorry...it's technology we've never seen before.."

"Please don't worry, we appreciate everything you've been doing. There's no need to apologise!" Said Connie.

"Well we're not giving up just yet...there's still options to try." Said Kathryn trying to reassure them.

The doors opened to Kathryn's quarters allowing Chakotay entry, the room was dimly light with soothing classical music playing quietly in the background.

"Hi." Said Kathryn as she wondered over to him, sliding her hands around his neck to guide him into a deep kiss.

"Hi..." Said Chakotay as they parted. "...I'm certainly going to get use to that greeting...do you think we can consider our selves even now...don't scare me like that again!"

"I can't make that promise...you know that...I appreciated you not making a fuss in engineering...thank you." Said Kathryn.

"So when are Connie and Jacob arriving?" Asked Chakotay holding Kathryn to him.

"Oh...not for another hour or so...I got you here early under false pretence's." Said Kathryn grinning widely at him.

"Is that so?!" Said Chakotay misunderstanding her meaning he moved to kiss her. Stopping him just a inch from her lips Kathryn said. "I thought you could help me make the meal." A cheeky lopsided grin appeared on her face.

"Now that...captain, is very devious!" Chakotay chuckled as he gave her a chased kiss before pulling her over to the replicator.

The two couples had finished their meal. "That was delicious Kathryn thank you." Said Connie.

"Actually...it's Chakotay you should be thanking..." Corrected Kathryn.

"We use Kathryn's cooking when we run out of ammunition." Teased Chakotay.

"Feeling brave commander?" Said Kathryn sending him a glare.

"I can't cook either." Added Connie.

Moving over to the sofa the two couples sat relaxing sharing stories, laughing and joking.

"Well I don't want you to get me wrong...I want to get home...I can't wait to get home... but these days away from work...I'm finding it quiet nice...No hospital directors hovering over my shoulder...no day long meetings...no paperwork and no double shifts...plus I've made a couple of new friends...I'll be sad to say goodbye." Said Connie truthfully.

"It has been good to have a female friend...I know we'll miss you both too." Said Kathryn.

The quartet talked well into the night reminiscing but when Kathryn struggled to hold back a yawn, Connie and Jacob excused themselves and promised they would meet up again tomorrow.

Jacob climbed into bed behind Connie, moving up close he held her to him.

"I enjoyed tonight...is that wrong to say... that we're in this crazy situation...and I had fun! Whispered Connie.

"Its not wrong beautiful...we're making the most of a terrible accident...for me it helps that there's still a great chance that everything can be put right...I don't know about you, but if tomorrow we're told that we're stuck here indefinitely I'm not so sure I'd be so understanding...to be taken away from all we know...from people that will miss us...I'm not sure how I'd take it. We have our daughters future to think about. At this moment we're on an adventure." Said Jacob but then added with a chuckle. "...Do you think Chakotay and Kathryn will come back with us."

Connie laughed but then turned serious pulling Jacob's arms tighter round her. "I miss Grace...she's the only person I miss because I have you and our baby here with me...it's starting to sink in a little...that we're having a baby...I'm so happy Jacob."

"Me to sweet cheeks...I love you both so much." Murmured Jacob as they drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since the explosion in engineering, all efforts to get Connie and Jacob home had failed and voyager's warp drive was running smoothly. The crew were getting restless, with all repairs complete they were eager to be on their way.

Chakotay knew Kathryn was in her quarters because he'd asked the computer for her location, but after three rings of her door chime there was still no answer. Bringing to worry he used his override code to enter.

Kathryn sat on her sofa bent over, her elbows resting on her knees. She had dozens of tablets filled with an overwhelming amount of data scattered on her coffee table. She looked exhausted.

Kathryn jumped out of her daze when she felt Chakotay sit beside her. "Oh...I didn't hear you come in...I was miles away...sorry." she gave him a sad smile.

"Kathryn you need to rest...your going to end up burning yourself out...I know it's not what you want to hear...but...do you think that maybe it's ...it's time to move on?" Asked Chakotay.

Kathryn just sat there looking at her hands.

"Kathryn?...Connie and Jacob would understand...I mean...yes they'd be upset...but I'm certain they wouldn't..." "we've done it." Interrupted Kathryn.

"What?"

"I've just got back from engineering now...I'll let them know first thing." Said Kathryn, still not looking up.

"You've solved the power flow problem?" Asked Chakotay just to be clear.

"Yes..." Nodded Kathryn.

"Well that's good news...isn't it?" Asked Chakotay.

"It is...yes...I'm happy they get to got home but I'm going to miss them." Said Kathryn sadly.

Chakotay had mistaken Kathryn's mood as disappointment.

"Oh Kathryn...come here." He said pulling her close. "It'll be ok."

"I know, I'm being silly. Selfish even...feeling like this...I've been so focused on putting our mistake right...I knew that they would be leaving when the device was fixed but I was so focused...that over riding need to solve the problem...well you know how I get." Said Kathryn learning on chakotay. "I guess it's only just dawned on me what it means...they'll be gone and we'll be on our way..." Kathryn looked up at Chakotay. "...You do realize as soon as we beam them back down onto that beach and that rift closes...to us they would have lived their lives and be long gone." Said Kathryn.

"I know...but it won't be like that to them...their going to have a great life together with their daughter, Connie will go and fight for Grace...sending them back is the right thing to do." Assured Chakotay.

"Oh I know that... I really do." Conceded Kathryn.

"Well their not gone yet and tomorrow...you'll be able to give them wonderful news." Said Chakotay.

"Thank you for listening Chakotay."

"Anytime. You know that. I love you."

She gave Chakotay a wide smile and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

Kathryn took a deep breath and let it out, pulling herself together.

"Right...I'm getting a shower...and you..." Kathryn said pointing, not quite managing to keep a serious tone. "Mr Chakotay...better be waiting in my bed when I get out!"

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted.

The next morning Connie and Jacob were lazing in their quarters, they'd just finished breakfast when the door chime sounded.

"Come in." Shouted Jacob.

The doors opened to reveal Kathryn stood in the entrance looking quite unsure of herself, so Connie walked over taking hold of her hand ushering her inside so the doors would close.

"Its bad news isn't it?" Guessed Connie.

Kathryn let go of Connie's hand walking over to the seating area. "Come sit down."

Jacob sat down opposite the two women. "Just say it Kathryn...if it bad just say it." He said.

Kathryn let a small lopsided grin work it's way on her face, she said quietly."Your going home."

"Did you just say we're going home?" Said Connie her eyes shining with tears.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief as he moved to kneel in front of Connie and held her close.

"As soon as your both ready." Clarified Kathryn.

The couple moved apart and Jacob reached for Kathryn hugging her. "Thank you so much."

"Jacob...would you mind giving me and Kathryn a minute?" Asked Connie.

"Sure sweet cheeks...I've got a few people I'd like to say goodbye to anyway...where will I find Chakotay?" Asked Jacob.

"He's taking my bridge shift...Will you tell him we're packing up your things...we'll meet you both in the transporter room when we're done." Said Kathryn.

"No problem." Said Jacob as he headed out.

"Right...we're going to need a bag." Kathryn got up and made her way to the replicator to order a medium rucksack. "Lets get you packed up...May I suggest you pack the heals...I can't see you managing on a beach in those!" Kathryn chuckled pointing to Connie's black louboutin's.

The two women spent fifteen minutes checking everything Connie and Jacob wanted to take was packed. When they'd finished they sat together on the edge of the bed.

"Be happy won't you Kathryn." Said Connie. "I've seen how you've been this last week, throwing yourself into work."

"I'm certain Chakotay will keep me in line...I've never been able to get away with much with him." Smiled Kathryn. "We should call in sickbay before you leave...get the doctor to update your booster for morning sickness...might as well make the most of it..."

"Do you want children?" Asked Connie out of the blue.

"I'm afraid that's a luxury I can't afford out here." Said Kathryn sadly.

"That's not what I asked!" Pushed Connie.

Kathryn was silent for a moment before she answered. "I'd not given it much thought before Chakotay...he'd make a great father wouldn't he?" Connie nodded as Kathryn continued. "I just don't know how I would command a ship and raise a child...it's still early days with us anyway...I'm still scared we won't work out...that I'll do something to mess it all up."

"Oh no you don't! You can't use the 'early day's' line! That's my line..." Said Connie laughing. "...You'll both be absolutely fine...You know what I'm doing when I get back?...I'm going to do some delegating...I'm going to make more time for my new family and still be able to do the job I love... delegation is the key!"

"I'm going to miss our chats." Confessed Kathryn.

"Me to...there's no reason why you can't have it all Kathryn..." Said Connie. "...and for the record...I think you'd make a great mother."

The two women hugged. "Thank you Connie...I know this is a crazy situation you and Jacob have found yourselves in...and it was all our fault...I can't apologize enough for what we've put you through...but I'm glad for having the opportunity to get to know you." Said Kathryn openly.

"I'm glad to...for meeting you and this whole experience." Smiled Connie.

Kathryn picked up Connie's bag. "Shall we get you on your way?"

Connie nodded and the pair set off to the transporter room.

before setting off to the transporter room.

When they entered Chakotay and Jacob were already waiting. "What took you two so long coz I know we didn't have that much stuff." Said Jacob happily.

"We called in sickbay...thought I'd hold off the throwing up as long as possible." Said Connie cuddling into Jacob's side.

"Janeway to B'Elanna."

"B'Elanna here captain, go ahead."

"We're ready...power up the device."

"Yes Captain...doing it now...it'll just take a few moments."

Four had one last hug before Connie and Jacob stepped onto the transporter pad.

Kathryn and Chakotay moved to the transporter controls to program in their destination.

"B'Elanna to the captain...ready when you are. We have a stable rift open...they'll arrived just after we initiated this first transport."

"Thank you B'Elanna." Said Chakotay seeing Kathryn was struggling.

"Its been good...to...get to know you both." Said Kathryn her voice cracking.

Chakotay pulled her closer putting his arm round her waist offering some comfort. "You ready?"

Connie and Jacob nodded smiling holding each other's hand. Just before they energized Connie left Kathryn with one last word. "Delicate!"


	11. Chapter 11

Connie and Jacob found themselves exactly as planned, on the same beach they were on nearly two weeks ago, the only evidence of their adventure, a large indent in the sand and a rucksack in Jacob's hand.

"You ok?" Jacob looked down at Connie.

"Ye...Ye I'm fine...you ok?" She asked a little dazed.

"I'm good...so...what happens now?" Asked Jacob at a loss.

"I guess we should head back to the bed and breakfast...go back to work tomorrow...register with a midwife...all the normal things...I think it might take a while for it all to sink in." Said Connie taking hold of Jacob's hand as they finished their delayed morning walk.

Walking for a while in silence, both deep in their own thoughts when Connie spoke up. "So am I five weeks pregnant or seven?" She frowned.

Jacob let out a laugh. "I'm really not sure...the mind boggles...nobody would ever believe us...would they...I mean...what happened to us was like...I don't know...something out of a science fiction film." Said Jacob chuckling to himself.

"I guess it'll have to stay our secret! You do realize...Kathryn and Chakotay haven't even been born yet...they won't be for a long time yet...Its a crazy thought. Don't you think?" Pondered Connie.

"What do I think?...I think I've had the most wonderful amazing extended holiday that anybody could ever have been dreamt up." Said Jacob still reeling from the whole experience.

They both continued to walk back to their B&B in silence.

"Move in with me!" Connie blurted out.

"What was that?" Said Jacob deep in thought.

"We've just spent the best part of a fortnight living together...we're having a child together...the thought of you going back to your place and me going back to mine...its just not right...I want us to be a proper family. You, me, our baby and one day hopefully Grace...Please say you'll move in." Said Connie hopefully.

"I'd love to move in with you..." Smiled Jacob hugging her to him. "...I've no idea what I've done to deserve you Connie Beauchamp...but I promise you I won't mess this up...your the most amazing woman I've ever met...I can't wait for us all to be a family."

"I love you Jacob." She told him as they walked on hand in hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Kathryn hadn't left her ready room since saying goodbye to Connie and Jacob this morning, so Chakotay decided to pay her a visit.

"Captain?...Your shift finished an hour ago." Stated Chakotay approaching the front of her desk.

Kathryn looked up at him sadly. "I didn't realise the time...i was just thinking about something Connie said to me." She told him.

Chakotay could see it, the moment Kathryn put to rest whatever it was that she was pondering.

He watched as the tiniest hint of mischief lit up her eyes. "Whats going through that head of yours...I can hear it ticking over from here."

Standing Kathryn made her way round her desk, walking straight up to Chakotay she put her arms round his neck. "I'm thinking...we should tell the crew about us." She said placing a kissed on his lips.

"Really?" Asked Chakotay completely surprised.

Kathryn nodded. "If you want too."

"Of cause." He beamed sweeping a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I want to show you this." Said Chakotay lifting up a tablet that Kathryn didn't realise he'd been carrying.

"What is it?" Asked Kathryn curious.

"I did some research on a Mrs Connie Beauchamp using Starfleets databases...only I didn't find her-" "what do you mean you didn't find her!" Exclaimed Kathryn.

"Just listen..." smirked Chakotay. "...I did however find a Mrs Connie Masters...they married not long after their return looking at these dates..." he explained holding out the tablet for Kathryn to take. "...They had a long and happy life together...according to this register she got Grace back because she to took Jacob's name also." He continued.

"What about the baby?" Said Kathryn.

"Well I'm glad you asked...she was born healthy...they called her Kathryn Elizabeth..." Said Chakotay smiling.

A bright smile lit Kathryn's face. "Really?"

"Yes." Confirmed Chakotay using his thumb to wipe a stray tear for her cheek.

"Thank you for finding them." Said Kathryn earning a wide smile from Chakotay.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

Kathryn frowned. "Of cause you can...you can ask me anything?

"What did Connie mean when she said 'delegate' to you before transport?"

Kathryn's eyes widened."She...she...err..." she struggled to get the words out.

"Well I never... Kathryn Janeway at a loss for words...I never thought I'd see the day...Its ok...if you don't want to talk about it...I understand." Said Chakotay kissing her on the temple.

"She was talking about having baby." Admitted Kathryn. "When Connie said to 'delegate', she was talking about a baby."

"I'm not sure I follow." Said Chakotay.

"Before we met up with you and Jacob...she asked if I'd ever considered...you know..."

"A baby?" Asked Chakotay when it was clear Kathryn wouldn't be finishing the sentence.

"Yes." She agreed quietly trying to move away.

"And have you?" Ventured Chakotay.

"No...no I haven't...not until recently." She confessed breaking free of the embrace and making for the door. But Chakotay was to quick, he held her wrist and pulled her back. "And then your answer was ' you couldn't run a starship and raise a child'. So she told you to delegate... am I right?" Guessed Chakotay.

Kathryn nodded staring at his chest.

"Lets go out there..." said Chakotay pointing to the bridge. "...tell the crew about us...then..." Chakotay paused for a moment taking to gage Kathryn reaction. "...then let's go see the doctor."

"What for?" Asked Kathryn confused.

"To get our contraceptive boosters reversed." Said Chakotay becoming very serious.

"What?" Kathryn couldn't process what Chakotay was saying.

"Go to the doctor..." He held her face between both his hands. "...Have our boosters reversed."

Tears began to roll down Kathryn's cheeks. "You don't mean that...we've been together a week...you can't mean that...this is ridiculous...the ship...the crew!" Said Kathryn trying to make him see sense.

"We've been together a week, yes...but I've known you for seven years and that's about the same amount of time I've been in love with you...your my best friend Kathryn and I can't be without you...there's nothing more I want than to have a family with you."

Kathryn gave a small nod. "Your sure?" She asked.

"More than anything."

The End

Thank you for reading...please look out for the sequel Time: Helping Hands...coming soon xxx

C.J x


End file.
